gangsofspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Tips
Category:Guides * Crews can be un-equipped after your ship reaches level 10. * After level 10, the DNA you collect is used to level up your crews and increase your Greed level. * Level 10+ Higher greed levels will make conquest go faster and give more credits. * Leaving a system, even temporarily, will reset your Greed level to 0. * Danger measures how many enemy bullets are around you. Higher danger make you drop more DNA (displayed in yellow) when killing enemies. * "There are 5 subsystem slots (armament, engine, computer, hull and generator). At level 10, you will always have exactly one subsystem in each slot. Choose carefully each and every of them! * Use the Subsystems Codex to see what can drop in each slot. * Minimize your inventory and leave it on the screen to switch equipment easily during fights. * You can use the keys 1-2-3-4-5 to equip spare items from your inventory quickly. * Use W to warp back to the safety of the Motherbase if the situation seems too dangerous. * Ctrl-click on an item to move it quickly between your ship and your Warehouse. * Right-click an item to equip or un-equip it quickly. * Type /? in the chat to see all available commands. * A Gang can contain up to 10 members. * Press Alt to see the tooltip (and difference in stats) of the item next to your ship. * Ships move faster forward than backward. Use this at your advantage in dangerous fights! * Be careful of Kamikaze enemies (they have a red painting). They explode in a large explosion when they get too close from you. * "Play with other people. It makes the game easier AND more fun! * Don't worry: you cannot hit them with your projectiles." * Bosses can drop weapons and shield with special affixes, that give bonuses to a specific ability. * Use the Subsystems Codex (O) to see what subsystems you can unlock for your ships. * Sector Points (SP) are gained when you conquer a sector. They determine the ranks in the individual ladder of the current Galaxy. * Being in the 1st, 2nd or 3rd Gang in the sector ladder will give Sector Points bonuses, respectively 50%, 25% and 10%. Another good reason to play in a Gang! * Conquest Points (SP) are gained by conquering whole Tier IV+ systems. They determine the ranks in the Gang ladder of the current Galaxy. You NEED to be part of a Gang to earn them! * Being in the 1st, 2nd or 3rd Gang in the system ladder will give Conquest Point bonuses, respectively 35%, 20% and 10%. * The max level for items is 13. * "Superior (blue) items have an extra star in some stats. * Rare (yellow) items have up to 2 extra stars in some stats." * There is no way to sell items in the game, but you can destroy them to get DNA and level your ship faster, or maintain your Greed level. * Red or yellow bullets inflict solid damage. Blue bullets inflict electric damage. Explosions inflict... well... explosive damage. * Some enemies are more vulnerable to specific damage types. You can see their resistances when you move over them. * Your resistances are capped to 75%. * Debuffs have reduced efficiency on bosses. * Death is permanent in this game. Be careful of not getting overwhelmed by many enemies, especially fast ones! * Structure-to-energy or structure-to-shield transmuters have uses in niche builds, but you should stick to energy-to-shield or energy-to-structure transmuters in the beginning! * Gangs of Space is developed by only 2 people: Erhune (programming) and Grouroux (game design). * You can e-mail the dev team directly at {EMAIL REMOVED TO AVOID SPAM} * Linking another player as an Astrolax will give you DNA and drops whenever the linked player kill some enemies. * If you are not afraid of the challenge, you can level up faster by always tackling enemies 1 or 2 levels higher than your own.